Por siempre
by Earilmadith21
Summary: Harry se siente un poco envidioso de su amigo Ron por tener a su mamá siempre con él, Harry nunca tuvo eso, nunca conoció a su mamá, pero un día él descubre que ella ha estado siempre con él... One shot


Tenues rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y se proyectaban sobre las sábanas, pronto sobre mis párpados, despertándome. Al fin estaba en la Madriguera, costó mucho trabajo traerme aquí, y no sólo eso, el precio por mi seguridad había sido alto, vidas se habían perdido, y eso me dolía y hacía sentirme culpable, pero ninguna otra me dolía más que ella, mi madre.

Ron a mi lado aún dormía profundamente, su respiración acompasada me lo indicaba, aún era temprano, pero podía escuchar abajo en la cocina a la bondadosa Sra. Weasley seguramente empezando a preparar el desayuno para su amada familia, en ocasiones envidiaba secretamente a Ron, cada vez que su madre lo miraba afectuosamente, la forma en que ella siempre se preocupaba por su hijo, yo no tuve nada de eso, pensaba tristemente, un impulso me obligó a levantarme a hurtadillas y abrir mi baúl, después de remover su contenido un par de veces, lo hallé, el álbum con fotografías de mis padres, regalo de Hagrid.

Me senté sobre la cama y abrí el álbum, recorrí sus páginas llenas de fotografías, ávidamente, y ahí estaba ella, hermosa, sonriente... viva, su cabello caía suavemente en ondas, sus ojos verdes relucían de felicidad, estaba junto a mi padre, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos, y comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro gracias a la gravedad. ¡Mamá! Llamé en silencio, ¡te amo! Confesé en mi mente, y así era, a pesar de no recordar casi nada de ella, había olvidado el olor de su cabello, la canción de cuna que me cantaba o si no lo hacía, pero sabía que ella había dado la vida por mi, ella no debía morir, pero por protegerme a mí, Voldemort la habia asesinado.

Cerré y mis ojos en un esfuerzo por guardar su rostro en mi mente, el rostro que había visto en las fotos, y el que había visto en el momento del priori incantatem, y fue entonces cuando escuché su voz, traída como de un sueño, dulcemente tarareaba una canción de cuna -duerme, mi niño, duerme, Harry, te amo- murmuraba, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos aún con los párpados cerrados. Un suave olor a flores fue envolviendo poco a poco el aire a mi alrededor, era dulce, y entonces sin pensarlo supe de qué flores se trataban: lirios blancos, Lily... con los ojos aún cerrados sentí una suave presión sobre mis manos, como si alguien las hubiera tomado entre las suyas y las apretara gentilmente, y lo supe, mi mamá estaba ahí conmigo, está vez no a través de un espejo, o una fotografía, sin embargo, sabía que si abría los ojos no la vería, pero podía sentirla, decidí quedarme con los ojos cerrados y sentir su presencia, me reconfortaba.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, y no sabía si decirlas o simplemente pensarlas, entonces escuché:

-cariño, estoy aquí, siempre he estado contigo, cada paso que has dado, lo dimos juntos-

entendí que las palabras pronunciadas sobrarían, me limité a decirle en mi mente:

- ¡te extraño mami! ¡te necesito tanto!-

y entonces esa mágica voz contestó:

- Lo sé amor, sé que estas en peligro, pero siempre te protegeré, aunque tu no me veas, ahí estaré, mi niño, ¡tu eres lo más importante para mi!-

Sin poder evitarlo, yo sollozaba en silencio, temía hablar realmente y alejarla, en mi mente se formuló:

-Mami, ¡perdóname! Tu, tu ... no debías... no por mi-

-Harry, ¡escúchame por favor! No me arrepiento, yo dí mi vida por ti, y lo volvería a hacer, sé que me extrañas y yo también, pero he estado ahí... estuve cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor, cuando jugaste tu primer partido de Quidditch, en tu vista en el ministerio, en el torneo de los tres magos... amor, jamás te dejé... siempre estoy contigo, dentro de tu corazón-

- ¡gracias mamá! Fuiste muy valiente, quisiera ser tan valiente como tú, yo... no quiero defraudarte, a nadie, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi causa-

- Amor, eres muy valiente, y te has enfrentado a cosas que nadie soñaría, ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!-

Escuchar esas palabras fueron el mejor bálsamo que haya recibido en mi vida, me animaron a confesarle mi mayor miedo:

-Tengo miedo, no sé si seré capaz... de enfrentarme a él, mucho menos de acabar... esto-

Entonces percibí como la dulce fragancia se hacía más intensa y de pronto sentí cómo algo, rozaba mi frente, cómo si alguien me hubiera dado un afectuoso beso en la frente:

- Harry, el tener miedo no es de cobardes, hasta el más valiente siente temor, pero lo que te hace especial es que no importa cuánto miedo has tenido, siempre has estado dispuesto a defender a los que amas, nunca te has rendido, sin importar cuán difícil es la situación-

- ¿estarás conmigo? ¿pase lo que pase?-

- Pase lo que pase, amor, cuando te sientas solo, piensa en mí, yo te ayudaré a tener fuerza-

- y... ¿sí muero? ¿vendrás por mí?-

- Sí, amor, pero eso no sucederá, no aún... morirás, dentro de muchos años, te veré crecer, casarte y después tendrás a tus hijos, ellos crecerán y entonces, sí... morirás y vendré por tí-

- Te amo, mami- digo como un niño pequeño

- yo también, Harry-

A mi lado Ron se movía entre las mantas de su cama, y así como apareció, la voz y la fragancia floral desaparecieron, tristemente resignado abrí los ojos, todo parecía normal, me enjugué las lágrimas con la manga de mi pijama y me acosté, abrazando el álbum.

El tiempo pasó, las cosas cambiaron, la guerra en el mundo mágico estalló, y partí rumbo a una misión casi suicida, mi cruzada buscando horrocruxes me puso en peligro más de una vez, y a Ron y Hermione, en momentos mi fé flaqueó, y mi miedo era enorme, pero entonces recordaba aquella mañana, su voz, y la sutil fragancia, sin poderlo explicar mi fuerza regresaba y mi miedo se minimizaba, suponía que todo era sugestión mía.

Con la piedra de la resurrección, ví a mamá, ella me dijo que se quedaría conmigo hasta el final, pero no hizo ninguna referencia a aquella mañana, me convencí una vez más que todo había sido una fantasía mía. Cuando Voldemort me lanzó el Avada Kedavra, pensé que ella sería lo primero en ver, y no a la maltrecha parte del alma de Ryddle, al anciano profesor de Hogwarts y la estación de King Cross, me sentí triste, pero entonces redordé sus palabras "no aún no morirás", regresé a la vida y derroté a Voldemort.

El castillo celebraba la victoria, no obstante las terribles pérdidas, pero yo sólo quería hablar con el anciano profesor, que siempre me había guiado, hablé con él como habría querido más de una vez en vida, sinceridad absoluta, cuando la conversación estaba por terminar una última duda asaltó mi mente, le conté sobre la fantasía de mi madre, pregunté si sólo había sucedido dentro de mi cabeza, Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaban humedecidos, y entonces habló:

- Harry, ya te dije, el hecho de que suceda sólo en tu cabeza, no significa que no es real-

Sorprendido por su leve referencia a nuestra plática, en aquella extraña y vacía estación, le creí, y sonreí...

Tiempo después cuando me casé, mientras esperaba a que Ginny hiciera la entrada triunfal, percibí un suave olor a lirios y sonreí, y cuando mis hijos nacieron, la inexplicable fragancia apareció.

No hay amor más grande y más fuerte que el de una madre hacia su hijo, es capaz de vencer incluso la muerte, ella jamás me abandonó, me dio la fuerza y la fé que en mis peores momentos necesité... Sí alguien merece el título de héroe en la historia Voldemort y Harry Potter, es ella, su sacrificio me mantuvo con vida, y su amor me protegió hasta el fin...

Mi vida ya transcurrió y siento el fin cercano, pero no me da miedo, por que sé que ella cumplirá su promesa y vendrá por mi... cierro los ojos, y escucho su voz

-Harry, cariño, es hora-

...

One shot que participó en el concurso "Gracias mamá" en la página de Facebook, Dramione... historias de amor que debieron ser contadas, espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por leerme... =)


End file.
